Kill la Kill A creation of Life fibers from the soul of human
by Shinigami-sama777
Summary: A human found Ragyo with an extreme resistant to life fibers. Once a human and now an assassin for his master, but what is the dark secret that Ragyo knows and how does it involve him? If you want to review and flames are accepted. Asura x ? Post in the reviews
1. Chapter 1

Kill La Kill Fanfic: The Life Fiber creation from a human soul.

 _ **This is my technically my second fanfiction since the first one I rebooted it and started it at a different point of time. Anyway this chapter will be an OC status and the chapter 1 will appear after it.**_

Status of OC

Name: Kuro Akuda

Codename: Asura

Works for Ragyo Kuryuin

Hair color: Black

Eye color: red

Personality: Cold…

Weapon: Kamui Kagekstu

Black Chrome Dual Glock Desert Eagles (with specialized bulletsfor fighting life fibers)

Sequence starter _Life Fiber Overdrive: Kamui Kagekstu_

 _Standard form:Black pants with blue trims. With a sleeveless Black hoddie with blue trims with his Kamui eyes on the chest similar to Senkestu and Junekstu. With the a bracelets that when slammed against each other like in an a X formation._

 _Transformed State: Black pants remain the same but more trimmings the hoodies body decreases only covering some of his chest. The arcs burst from his shoulders Black and white. A makeshift white mask covering his mouth and nose and black scarf form around the head of the user while the hood is up. Based of a ninja or an assassin._

Relationships: Ragyo Kuryuin: Master/ slight mother

Isshin Matoi: Master and teacher.

Affiliation : REVOCS Corp.

On my profile Kuro x who poll.

Other OCs can be accepted.


	2. Weclome to Honnouji Academy

Kill la Kill

A creation of Life Fibers from the soul of a Human

Welcome to Honnoji Academy

" _Bang…." A gunshot was heard as the man finished off his last target._

 _The man walked down the hallway to the exit, as he walked he had to step over a couple corpses who all he bullet wounds. He walked out of the building and pulled back his hood to reveal an 18 year old with black hair and red eyes. The man was wearing a black hoodie, black jeans, a red t-shirt, and black and white shoes, each article of clothing had REVOCS tagged on it. He also wore some sort of communication device on his wrist_ _ **(AN a watch)**_

 _The watch glowed and beeped signaling that he had a call._

 _He pressed a button on the watch and saw a hologram of a woman appear on it._

" _The mission was a success Lady Ragyo_

 _Lady Ragyo aka Ragyo Kiryuin was the CEO of REVOCS. She had pure platinum hair with rainbow colors along the bottom that shines brighter than a diamond, she has a voluptuous figure with large breasts. She was wearing a white dress the showed a lot of cleavage and her legs._

" _Excellent Asura. Come back to the manor for your next mission."_

 _The now identified Asura said, "Yes Lady Ragyo." Before ending the call._

 _ **2 days later in Kiryuin Manor**_

 _Asura has arrived and is on his way to get his next mission._

" _Welcome back Master Asura, Lady Ragyo is waiting for you in the grand bath." A butler said to Asura._

 _Asura blushed but shrugged it off saying thank you to the nameless butler before walking to his going to a locker and grabbed an extra set of clothes and a towel._

 _On his way to the grand bath Asura thought, "Why does Lady Ragyo want me specifically in the grand bath, she never lets others besides her family go there. Wait I'm going into the bath with Lady Ragyo…. Oh my god I'm gonna be naked and so will she. Oh crap… Ok Asura just don't look at her breasts or lower." Steeling his resolve and not imagining stuff._

 _Asura finally made it to the grand bath, he casted his clothes aside and his towel, got into the water._

" _Where's Lady Ragyo?" Asura thought._

 _As if she read his mind Ragyo came out to the grand bath with nothing but a towel around her and her hair._

" _Hello Asura" Ragyo said_

 _Snapping out of his thoughts Asura greeted Ragyo and looked away when she got into the water._

" _So uh milady what is my next mission?" Asura asked_

" _I will tell you later but it requires you to increase you life fiber tolerance. This water not only cleans without soap, but also increases life fiber synchronization so… Soak yourself in it " Ragyo replied Ragyo._

" _Uhh yes Lady Ragyo…" Asura said looking away trying to hid his blush from Ragyo._

" _Aww what's wrong is the cold killer blushing?" Ragyo said leaning into the blushing Asura giving him a nice view of her breasts._

" _When we are done here, we will head to the laboratory to give you the details." Ragyo said putting her hand on Asura's chest causing him to turn the shade of a tomato._

 _ **QOTD: Does anyone want a lemon there above?**_

 _ **After the Bath**_

 _Asura had a put on his change of clothes, but was still blushing since Ragyo just had her towel._

" _I will be back in a minute, go to the laboratory and receive your next gift." Ragyo instructed with her towel moving a bit as her breasts bounced a little bit._

 _Blushing still Asura nodded and headed to the lab. Once there he was greeted by Lady Ragyo's secretary Rei Hōōmaru who was a young, dark-skinned woman with a light purple hair styled in locs. She has golden hoop earrings in both ears. She wore a white business suit. Next to her was the "Grand Couturier" Nui Harime who had curly blonde hair and dark blue eyes with one being covered by a purple eyepatch, she wore a small pink dress and had a pink parasol with her._

" _You're here Asura." Rei says in her professional tone._

" _Oh goodie goodie you get to have your other gift from Lady Ragyo!" Nui said in her childish voice._

" _Yes Ms Rei and Lady Harime, where is it?" Asura asked as respectfully as possible._

" _It's right there" Nui said pointing to a wall._

 _Asura looked to the wall to see nothing but wall, but before he could even turn around he felt the slight pain of something going into his arm._

" _Ow the hell was that" Asura yelled at the sudden penetration of his arm and it's bleeding state._

 _Rei walked toward Asura and put a bandage on his small wound to stop the bleeding, as Nui held a needle of Asura's blood._

" _Sorry but I need your blood for your next gift." Nui said in a sad tone._

 _Nui then said, "There's your real gift" pointing to a cloth hanging from the wall. She pulled it down and handed to Asura._

 _It's was a sleeveless black hoodie two white and orange eyes and when turned around it had a white mini figure that resembled a soul from a show he watched._ _ **( AN it's a white mini soul like from Soul Eater)**_ _black shorts with a similar design that would end a little past his knee._

" _New clothes?" Asura said a little unimpressed._

" _Oh not just any new clothes" Nui said as she then injected the hoodie with Asura's blood causing the hoodie and shorts to leap onto Asura screaming "Put me on! " making him put it on._

 _Now with the it on Asura looked at himself in a nearby mirror. He looked badass as hell with Black shorts remain the same but more trimmings the hoodies body decreases only covering some of his chest. The arcs burst from his shoulders Black and white. A makeshift white mask covering his mouth and nose and black scarf form around the head of the user while the hood is up._

" _What is this power?" Asura asked feeling the power surge through him._

" _It's the power of a kamui made of 100% life fibers and by yours truly." Nui said._

" _Whoa….."_

 _At the moment Lady Ragyo came to the lab to is Asura in his kamui_

" _Beautiful work Nui" Ragyo says entering._

" _Lady Ragyo!" Exclaimed Asura bowing_

" _Calm down Asura that is one part of your mission." Ragyo says._

" _Also these too" Rei says holding the two pistols that Asura uses on his missions and a new sword with a jet black blade, hilt and sheath._

" _your pistols have been enhance to destroy life fibers but they aren't as damaging to humans it's like a be be gun."_

" _also the sword can be used in closes combat situations where your guns may not be very effective." Rei says_

" _Cool but why do I need to use these against life fibers?" Asura asked_

" _your next mission requires it. Do you remember my daughter Satsuki?" Ragyo asked_

" _Yes ma'am" Asura said_

" _She told me a girl named Ryuko Matoi has a kamui called Senkekstu and I need you to watch her and if you get into a fight you will be able to defend yourself and if need, beat her."_

" _Yes ma'am" Asura said_

" _You will be under the name Asura Misako, a no star student in Honnoji Academy, you will act like a normal student, but observe Ryuko. You leave tomorrow morning. Do you understand?" Ragyo said_

" _Yes ma'am" Asura said_

" _Good you may leave when you please."_

" _Yes ma'am and thank you Lady Ragyo and Nui Harime, you as well Rei." Asura said as he left the lab._

 _ **THE NEXT DAY**_

 _Asura is now in front of Honnoji academy walking into the building and getting his schedule. He home room teacher seems to be Mr. Mikisugi. He walks into class hearing some girls look at him and giggle, blush and saying "he's cute"and hands a middle-aged man with blue messy hair, with a bent back and an unsteady gait whom he assumes is his teacher. He reads the note and turns toward the class._

" _Class I would like to introduce to you our new transfer student. Now please introduce yourself." He said_

 _Asura turned toward the class and put both arms behind his head and put his leg in a way to mark him slightly lean back and with a bored expression said, "Yo Names Asura, Asura Misako. I'll be in you care now thanks"_

" _Good now my names Aikuro Mikisugi but call me Mr Mikisugi. Please take the sit next to the girl with black hair and the red highlight." Mr Mikisugi said._

 _Asura walked over and sat down ignoring all the looks from people and comments._

 _A brown haired girl with a bowl style somehow got in front of him and introduced herself, "Hi I'm Mako Mankanshoku nice to meet ya." And extended her hand . Asura hesitated but still shone her hand and responded with, " Yea, well I'm Asura". Mako turned to a black haired girl with a red highlight and said, "Ryuko-chan its bad manners to not introduce yourself. Come on"_

 _Said girl then said, " Fine, Hey I'm Ryuko Matoi." She said extending her hand."_

" _So she's the one with the kamui, huh she's kinda cute." Asura thought while shaking Ryukos hand._

 _Mako yelled "yay now we're besties" Mako said hugging the other two._

 _Ryuko just let Mako hum them as her thoughts were elsewhere._

" _hey Senkekstu didn't his uniform look weird" Ryuko asked_

" _Yes Ryuko it was indeed odd, it kinda looks like me a little." Senkekstu said_

" _You think it's a kamui?" Ryuko said shocked._

" _It's to early to call it so just be careful." Senkekstu said_

" _Ok, wait do you wanna follow him after class?" Ryuko asks._

" _Sure we might get some info on him." Senkekstu agreed_

" _Ok we'll get Mako and follow him after class" Ryuko states ending the conversation._

 _ **After Class**_

 _Asura was walking to the font of the school until he was stopped by about 20 guys were seemed pissed. The one in front stepped up to him. He had a Mohawk full of gel and fake leather jacket and pants as if trying to be a biker._

" _Look punk we don't need no pretty boy stealing all the girls attention." He said_

 _Asura simply look at him with a bored expression, " Really now, well that's a YOU problem and not a ME problem? So sorry not sorry." He said as he tried to walk past him only to stopped again._

" _Whoa punk I don't think you know what you doing here, but I need you leave willingly or forcefully either works fine." He says smirking._

 _Asura just ignores him and continued to walk away pissing him off._

" _You piece of shit" the boy yelled as he tries to punch Asura from behind._

 _Asura's face didn't change as he just dodged the punched causing the boy to miss completely and fall on his face._

 _The Boy got up and tried again but this time Asura dodged and then roundhouse kicked him in the face knocking him out._

 _The other guys got scared and ran off as sol as Asura walked passed them. Ryuko tried to run after him but after the crown cleared he was gone. She decides to get answers later._

 _ **Honnoji academy student council room**_

 _Asura arrived to meet 5 figures. The one and only Satsuki Kiryuin and her Elite 4._

 _Satsuki Kiryuin was the daughter of Lady Ragyo. Beautiful like her mother and strong like steel. Dark blue hair and blue eyes. She also was wearing her Kamui Junkestu that of a white-and-blue sailor uniform. The design is noticeably more militaristic and regal than normal uniforms, with a high collar, shoulder epaulets and gold adornments along the sides and 3 blue metal bands on her left arm._

 _The first of the Elite 4 Ira Gamagori, a large, muscular young man who has a darker-toned complexion and short blonde hair. His eyebrows are noticeably thick and he wears a pair of small gold earrings in his enlarged earlobes. He was wearing a uniform with 3 black stars._

 _The second was Nonon Jakuzure a petite girl with pink hair and pink eyes. She was wearing a similar uniform and a skull marked marching band hat._

 _Third was Uzu Sanageyama a teenager with mid-length dark green hair and gray eyes. He wears a similar uniform, specially made into a long white coat with a high collar. It has a built-in sword sheath at the back and three spikes on each shoulder. The coat is usually open at the front, which shows his cadet-blue colored vest. He wears a matching white pants and shoes, and a belt with three metal spikes on the front._

 _And finally Hōka Inumuta has tealish hair color and neat hair. He has a collar-neck suit, which, at the collar, opens whenever he talks. He also wears unique eyeglasses that are tinted blue_

 _Satsuki looked at me, "I see mother has sent you here."_

" _Yes Lady Satsuki" Asura said bowing to her._

" _Explain your mission to me and what your wearing." Satsuki ordered_

" _Apologies Lady Satsuki, but I can't reveal the contents of the mission. Nor what I'm wearing because you will see soon."_

 _The Elite 4 yelled, " How dare you disobey Lady Satsuki!"_

 _Satsuki simply said this and left, " Welcome to Honnoji Academy Asura"_

 _ **Asura's apartment**_

 _Asura's apartment was very nice one with a fully stocked kitchen. A nice living room with a flatscreen tv and cough. A bedroom with a king size bed. All in all extremely luxurious._

 _Asura was tired and decided to go to bed._

 _Asura was laying in bed after he showered, but he couldn't get some things out of his head._

 _First there was Ryuko, she was cute but a tough girl as well. Her Kamui Senkekstu " I need to know what I'm up against" Asura thought. Then there was Satsuki and her Elite 4 did they question his presence and will they try to get answers out of him later? The Airhead Mako Makanshoku. And the thing really bugging him was his teacher and how he looked at him._

 _Asura snapped out his thoughts when he decided to put this off until tomorrow and went to sleep._

 _ **Chapter 1 done**_

 _ **The pairing will be Asura x Satsuki x Ryuko.**_

 _ **Does anyone want a lemon scene with Ragyo and Asura?**_

 _ **Also done any one want to send me an OC? If so pm me the details like name, weapon, and all that.**_

 _ **Review!**_

 _ **That is all…..**_


	3. Stealingyourstyle Ryuko likes to strip?

Kill la Kill

A creation of Life Fibers from the soul of a Human

 **Stealing your style**

 **Ryuko likes to strip?**

 _ **AN: if you know what anime titles their episodes then say it in the review.**_

 _ **And now Super Kami Guru will say the disclaimer.**_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_

 _ **Shinigami Shiro does not own any of the character in this story other than Asura. He also doesn't own Kill la Kill nor me or Dragon Ball nor Fairy Tail or even Soul Eater. If he did then I would be canon and Lucy Heartfila wouldn't be with Natsu**_

 _ **Story Begin**_

"Hey wake up!"

Asura woke up to a voice yelling at him.

"Huh what the hell? Am I dreaming still or is someone here?" Asura asked himself wiping little sleep from his eyes.

"You're not dreaming." The voice said.

"What the!" Asura snapped wide awake and look around the room for a person to match the voice to. "Where are you?"

"Right here idiot." The voice said

Asura turned to see his kamui hanging from its hanger. "Bullshit, I must be still tired." Asura said looking at the kamui.

"No you idiot I'm talking to you!" The said angered that Asura didn't notice.

"Holy shit you can talk!?" Asura said shocked that his clothes were talking to him.

"Yeah captain obvious. Didn't you here me talk two days ago" The kamui said

Asura thought back to when he firs t got the kamui and it finally clicked. His kamui yelled "put me on" when Nui injected it with his blood.

"Oh yeah sorry. But wait you didn't talk yesterday!" Asura said pointing at the hanging cloth

"Oh cause I wasn't really sure if you would hear me or not. I thought I was just thinking to myself." The kamui said.

Asura shrugged his shoulders."Makes sense.. Well since you can talk I need to give you a name if we are going to be partners." Asura said smirking.

"Uhh ok I guess we are partners. So what is my name?" The kamui said/asked

"How about Kagekstu!" Asura suggested.

"Alright I like it." Kagekstu said

"Ok now that's settled I gotta clean up, it time for school soon." Asura said as he went into the bathroom to do his morning activities.

* **Showers and such** *

Asura walks out the bathroom and throws on some shorts, and turned around when he heard the doorbell.

"What the fuck how did someone find out I lived here?!" Asura said as he grabbed his black pistol leaving the white one on the table _ **AN( Asura guns are The Gemini twins.)**_

Asura slowly tip toes to the door and counts to 3 before opening and screaming, " Who the hell are you and give me one good reason I shouldn't put a bullet in your head!"

"I didn't think you would be this rude Asura." An elegant voice said.

"Looking at the direction of the voice, only to find the one and only Satsuki Kuryuin

"Huh Lady Satsuki, What are you doing here?" Asura said putting the gun down.

"Actually come on in I was about to cook breakfast." Asura said inviting her in _ **( Asura is still shirtless)**_

Satsuki was sitting at the table waiting for Asura to finish cooking, but not without looking at Asura's upper body. Satsuki was a beautiful woman. Satsuki wasn't a girl who liked men that much cause of how they always hit on her, but Asura was different. He never hit on her. She had known Asura since her mother brought him to the Kuryuin clan.

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

6 years ago…..

A 12 year old Satsuki was sitting in her room reading a book.

"Satsuki I'm coming in" the young Kuryuin heard as she knew it was her mother as she could see a rainbow shine from under her door.

The doorknob turned and the door swung open revealing a younger Ragyo Kuryuin but she really didn't look different and a young boy about the same age as Satsuki with black spiky hair and red eyes and torn clothes.

Satsuki's cheeks had a small pink tint in them.

"Satsuki, this is Asura and he will be staying with us for a while." Ragyo said

"Now go on you two introduce yourselves." Ragyo told to two kids.

Asura walked in from of Satsuki and extended his hand saying, "Hi, I'm Asura."

Satsuki reached and shook his hand saying, " Hello Asura, my name is Satsuki."

 _ **Flashback End.**_

Satsuki snapped out of her thoughts when Asura sat down a plate of food for her and poured some tea in a cup before handing it to Satsuki.

Asura sat in the chair across from her.

"Let's eat Lady Satsuki." Asura said

"Yes thank you Asura, and please call me Satsuki." Satsuki said

"Alright Satsuki, so what are you doing here?" Asura asked eating a piece of bacon.

"I wanted to ask if you knew what today is?" Satsuki said

"Uhh Friday?" Asura said confused by his friends words.

"I see you don't know everything about the school." Satsuki said smiling.

"So what is today o wise one?" Asura asked sarcastically

"Oh nothing special just No-Late Day and you don't get to school on time you will be expelled." Satsuki said drinking some tea from her cup.

"Wow, that's doesn't seem that bad." Asura said unimpressed.

"Oh yes I forgot to mention, there is a gigantic obstacle course designed to make them really work for their place in the school." Satsuki said with a sadistic smile.

"My many Satsuki never toke you for that kind of woman. An obstacle course sounds fun I might give it a try." Asura said now smirking.

"Why not Asura I know you loved a challenge when we fought as kids." Satsuki said

"Your right about that Satsuki, I do love me a good challenge." Asura said as Satsuki and himself had finished eating.

"Thank you for the meal Asura, you cook surprisingly well." Satsuki said while standing up to leave.

"Thanks for the compliment milady." Asura said.

"It was my pleasure, anyway I'll be waiting for you at the school." Satsuki said

"Alright Satsuki, I got to go change cause you've been looking at me a lot lately." Asura said smirking.

Satsuki blushed think that Asura didn't know she was looking and just left trying to cover her blush.

Asura walked into his room and changed into Kagekstu, and walked outside to get the motorcycle he bought yesterday. It was all black with a white design on the side. Equipped with nitrous and special tires.

How did he get this you may ask. You would be surprised about what people will do for a little extra cash.

 _ **Elsewhere**_

Ryuko, Mako, and their new friend Maiko Ogure were making their way to the school.

Ryuko didn't have Senkekstu since he was in the laundry, but the second he was done Mako's family tried to deliver it to Ryuko only for each time they were close Maiko fell and grabbed Ryukos pajama pants to expose her panties which were pink and white stripes causing all who tried to spin out with a bloody nose and the only one left was the family dog Guts who was following Ryukos scent.

The 3 teens had hijacked a Amored car and are almost at the school.

Asura was riding up the hill, but stopped to take a break.

"Man this course is fun! They even got target practice!" Asura said pointing behind where 50 students were lying out cold. Most true to steal his bike and suffered the consequences of their actions.

Taking another sip of his drink Asura felt his pants leg being tugged.

Looking down only to see a dog with a dirty hoodie carrying in its mouth a black and red uniform.

"Heya dog you want some?" Asura asked offering some jerky had happen to have on him.

The dog says "Guts" before eating the jerky really fast.

"Huh guess your names Guts huh." Asura said.

"Guts Guts Guts" Guts barks gesturing toward the black uniform.

"Let me guess, you need my help to deliver that right?" Asura said. He didn't get why he sort understand the dog but it was like it was talking to him.

"Guts" Guts barks signaling that he was right.

"Alright dog where to?" Asura asked

"Guts Guts" Guts barks gesturing toward the school.

"Honnouji Academy huh? Ok I got ya." Asura said before he looked at the uniform that Guts had closely. "Wait a sec that's Ryuko's uniform isn't it?"

"Guts" Guts barked nodding his head.

"So you're Mako's dog right, get on and let's go!" Asura said.

Guts put on a random helmet and Asura put on his black one back on before speeding off.

Senkekstu even though flailing in Guts mouth was able to look at Asura and noticed the eyes on his inform moving.

"Those aren't designs there eyes Asura is wearing a kamui!" Senkekstu yelled inwardly.

"I got to tell Ryuko." Senkekstu says to himself as they near the school.

"yo Guts it's time to get extreme hope your ready!" Asura said as he hit the nitrous aiming for a ramp to launch off of.

Asura hits the ramp perfectly riding into Honnouji Academy and coming to a badass screeching halt behind Ryuko and co.

 _ **About 20 seconds before Asura landed**_

Ryuko and co. Just got to the school and talked about their adventure and taking a picture with Ryuko doing a V sign, Maiko smiling, and Mako hugging the other two in the middle.

After the picture the girls hear the noise of an a loud screech and smell burning rubber.

Turning they see a guy with a helmet on his head, a dog with a similar helmet and a black and red uniform.

 _ **Present**_

Ryuko looks at the dog and uniform completely ignoring the guy who had the bike.

"Hey Senkekstu!" Ryuko says happily.

"Go on dog and give her the uniform." The guy said

Guts jumps off the bike and runs to Ryuko. The girl with her arm in a sling all of a sudden shouted, "OH THE PAIN!" like a girl in drama clubs and fell over grabbing Ryuko's pajama pants again for the 3rd time pulling them down to see her panties in the process.

This caused Guts to have a massive nosebleed which turned into a bloody slip n slide. Guts was then kicked in the face and sent flying a couple feet still bleeding, and Senkekstu www picked up be the girl.

"Maiko what the hell are you doing?" Ryuko asked very pissed.

"Foolish Ryuko, you let your guard down or should I say Ryuko Matoi! I've been waiting ages for This!" Maiko says holding Senkekstu.

"But why Maiko?" Mako asked

"Ha you fell for my injured no star class meant disguise, but my true identity is Maiko Ogure! Head of trap development for the disciplinary committee!." Maiko yelled

"You see as head of trap development, my life was designed around traps, but I moved pasted that and the I heard your conversation with Gamagori and decided to take your uniform then and there. I knew to challenge Lady Satsuki and her kamui, then I would a kamui in equal power to hers. And with your uniform I can become a 2 star no, a 3 star, and member of the Elite 4, or even overthrow Lady Satsuki and become the empress of Honnouji Academy and gorge on all its riches! Ohh I can't wait!" Maiko yelled finally finishing her speech.

"Maiko…. If it's one thing I can't stand, IT'S A DAMN LIER! Ryuko yells pulling out her scissor blade.

"Hallelujah!" Mako Stretches her arms up and crosses them

"Wait Maiko you can't take Ryuko's uniform! it's her uniform Its her friend! She transform to something like this" Mako says pulling her shirt up to her breasts and pulls her skirts down a little.

"She acts all shy, but she likes it, no she loves it. So give Senkekstu back!" Mako finishes

"Oh yeah your transformation sequence… I'll try it right now! Remove. Apply." Maiko says putting on Senkekstu.

"Go ahead and try!" Ryuko said with a smug grin that was soon wiped off.

" _ **Life Fiber Synchronize: Kamui Senkekstu!"**_ Maiko said as she transformed like Ryuko but the skirt was upward and Senkekstu eyes were pointed downward .

"She even got the transformation right on the first try!" Ryuko said pissed.

"I'm sorry Ryuko, but this girl has no shame." Senkekstu said feeling disgusting.

"If I have power, If I get to be top dog! Then I will gladly take off all my clothes." Maiko screamed.

"Oh the power, the raw, the raw power!"

"Now who should I rest my new power on?" Maiko wonders until someone volunteered

"BANG!" And gunshot was heard as a bullet went passed Maiko and destroyed some of her hair.

Maiko pissed off look at the Helmet covered man who had a pistol in his hand.

"Why you I will test it on you!" Maiko yelled charging the man.

Ryuko ran to block and protect the guy "Look out" but was shocked to she Maiko couldn't move at all.

"Huh" everyone said.

Ryuko looks at Senkekstu and notices him, it was Senkekstu he was holding her still.

All of Ryuko's anger came back as she cracked her knuckles.

"No wait I was just joking here I'll take it off!" Maiko says fearing for her life.

Maiko began struggling but had no luck.

"Get off you damn uniform! Ugh why won't you come off!?" Maiko yells frustrated.

Ryuko lost the last of her nonexistent patience and walked to Maiko.

"I just got washed so, it probably has some starch in it you dumbass!" Ryuko screams uppercuting the living hell out Maiko.

"Gimme my uniform!" Ryuko yells grabbing Senkekstu and putting him on.

Ryuko and Mako look at the Helmet wearing man.

"Thanks for the help." Ryuko said.

"Ryuko, that's Asura and he's wearing a Kamui!" Senkekstu says to Ryuko.

"What!"

"No problem Ryuko." Asura said pulling off the helmet.

"Come on we need to get to school." Asura says.

"Wait, how are you have a Kamui?" Ryuko asked

Before Asura could answer. Someone yelled, "I haven't been beaten yet!"

The group turned to the sound of the voice and see Maiko pushing a button.

4 walls all suddenly feel around the group revealing that they were not at the school at all

The group then feeling the ground move under and realizes that they were going down from the academy.

"Damn she put us back back at the start" Asura said pissed

"What do we do Ryuko, we only have 30 seconds left?" Mako asked scared about being expelled.

"Get on the cable car! I got a plan." Ryuko says.

The group got on the cable car after a little resistance.

"So what do we do?" Asura asked.

"This!" Ryuko said as she crank the speed to an 11 causing the 3 to speed off heading right to the school.

"Ryuko we won't make it if we stop at the station." Mako panicked

"Then we won't stop at the station." Ryuko said cutting the line sending the group flying through the air.

 _ **Meanwhile**_

Mr. Mikisugi was calling role for the class.

"Ryuko….Ryuko Matoi." He said looking around the classroom for any sign of Ryuko.

"Guess she's not here." He said but he could have sworn he heard screaming.

"BBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM!" Sounded around the school as a cable car flew into the room.

3 people walked out and sat at their desks.

It was Ryuko, Mako, and Asura.

"Here." Ryuko said before passing out.

"uh Mako Mankanshoku?" Mr. Mikisugi said.

"Here" she said before falling asleep.

"Uh Asura Misato?" Mr. Mikisugi said.

"Here." He said before taking his own nap.

The day was done and Asura was walking outside the school.

"Geez today was something else." Asura said walking with his hands behind his head

"Hey!" someone yelled causing Asurs to stop and turn around.

Asura turned to see Ryuko who looked ready to fight.

"Uhh Hi Ryuko, what's up?"Asura asked

"How do you have a Kamui?" Ryuko asked

"Huh?" Asura said

Ryuko pushed Asura against the wall, causing Asura to blush at how close they were.

"I know your wearing a Kamui! Senkekstu told me when you helped the dog get to me! Ryuko

"Now tell me!"Ryuko said taking out her scissor and pointing it close to Asura's gonads.

"I got it from my Master!" Asura said scared to lose what made him a man.

"Who is you master?" Ryuko asked.

"Calm down Ryuko." Senkekstu said.

"I can't tell you!" Asura says.

"Why not!?" Ryuko asked

"Because I don't want to talk about it." Asura said looking down in sadness.

This caused Ryuko to flinch and drop her blade.

"Sorry I got carried away." Ryuko said.

"It's cool but you probably shouldn't interrogate me with you blade by my lower regions and your leg on my chest. Especially since your wearing a skirt." Asura said.

Ryuko realized what he meant and blushed. "Pervert!" Ryuko yelled

"Not my fault I'm attracted to you." Asura said blushing.

"what." Ryuko said cause she really didn't hear Asura.

"Nothing"

"Uh okay, listen how about you come to Makos house for dinner. Mako's mom makes some good food."Ryuko said

"Uh sure thanks I am hungry." Asura said

The two then begin the walk to Mako's home neither noticing who was watching them.

Their was Mako who then ran off saying, "Ryuko got a boyfriend."

And the one and only Satsuki Kuryuin.

"Matoi seems to taken an interest in my Asura."

"Wow Satsuki, I didn't know you liked Asura." A voice of a girl said.

" Jukuzure, I didn't know you were here." Satsuki said

"Don't worry Satsuki I won't tell." Jukuzure says as she leaves.

"Oh Asura…." Satsuki moans thinking of her first love. Satsuki decide get some tea.

 _ **THE End**_

 _ **Anyone expect that to happen.**_

 _ **Anyway Review please Review**_

Shoutout to

Assassin5027! Thanks for the OC.


	4. Trigger' Fingers

_**A Creation of Life Fibers from the Soul of a Human.**_

 _ **Chapter 5**_

Ryuko and Asura were riding on Asura's bike to Mako's cause the last cable car already left and it would taken longer to walk from Honnouji Academy to Mako's house. They were riding down a small hill and neither had a helmet on since Asura forgot his at home. Ryuko for safety reasons had to wrap her arms around Asura's body pressing her breasts into his back. This action made Asura blush madly and it toke ALL of his self control to focus on the road or alleyways to ride and not crash.

"It's up here to the left." Ryuko said directing Asura to the Makanshoku residence. "Okay" Asura said turning left and stopping at a place that had a "clinic" sign. Ryuko hops off the bike as Asura does after her and pulls out a small remote, pointed it toward the bike and pushed a button. The bike responded with a red flash of lights and a small electric current running through it. Ryuko liked at Asura accusingly, "Why is their electricity on you bike?" She asked.

"Oh that? It's just to be sure no one takes the bike. If they touch it they will receive 1,000 volts." Asura said nonchalantly. Ryuko decided to just ignore it and show him inside.

The pair walked in and Ryuko said, "Hey Mako's mom I brought Mako and I 's friend for dinner. Is that cool?" A woman with light brown tied into a bun and Amber eyes came out to meet them. "Oh course Ryuko I would love for your Boyfriend to have dinner with us." Mako's mom said. This caused Ryuko to blush madly, "He's not my boyfriend!" She yelled. Mako's mom just waved her off and looked at Asura. "My my I'm glad you're friends with Ryuko and Mako, my name is Sukuyo Mankanshoku, you can just call me Ms. Sukuyo like Ryuko. Everyone come introduce yourselves." She said as 3 beings ran into the room. 2 males and a dog.

"Hello young man my name is Barazō Mankanshoku, I'm Mako's dad." A chubby man with short light brown hair. Out of nowhere a boy showed up and shook Asura's hand. "Hey im Mataro Mankanshoku , a boy who looked like his father and was wearing daisy dukes. The boy then tried to leave the room, but was grabbed by Asura.

"what's the big idea you ass!?" Mataro yelled struggling to get away from Asura. Asura glared at the boy," Alright you little shit hand me my wallet." Mataro faked being confused, "what wallet?" Asura then said, "Look kid I'm not dumb and plus I know someone who can steal way better than you." Asura then took back his wallet from the boy. Sukuyo looked at her son with an angry face, but before she could do something, another blur came out and tackled the boy to the ground. It was none other than Mako Mankanshoku beating her little brother with punches, kicks, and submissions.

"I told you about stealing people's wallets and I said not to steal from. Ryukos boyfriend!" Mako yelled to her younger brother while having him in an arm bar and Boston crab . "I'm sorry but I couldn't help it!" Mataro yelled hoping someone would help him, but no one bat an eye.

Makos mom decided to intervene, "Well Asura why don't you go in Ryuko's room for a bit dinner will be ready soon." The amber haired mom said. "Yes ma'am thank you for letting me come over Ms. Sukuyo." Asura said with gratitude. "Now now don't you two have to much fun before dinner." Sukuyo said in a low voice causing all the males to pass out from a nosebleed except for Asura who just blushed a deep crimson. Mako stood blank and Ryuko was blushing worse than Asura was.

Ryuko and Mako took Asura to Ryuko's room, sat on the mat and waited for dinner.

"Soooo Ryuko Why are you at Honnouji Academy?" Asura asked as he never did ask Ryuko about her reasons, mainly cause he didn't want her to pry into his business as well.

"I came to the school…to.. To find out who killed my dad." Ryuko said with some sadness at the end. Asura was a little shocked that her reason was to find who killed her dad, but Asura could somewhat relate as he had some people he viewed as close to family as far as he had known. "Don't worry Ryuko you'll find out who killed your dad." Mako yelled trying to cheer her friend up a little. Ryuko looked at the bowl cut girl and smiled while clenching her fist, "Damn right I will!" She said full of determination.

"So Asura how did you learn to shoot and fight?" Mako asked. Asura looked over to Mako, "My master taught me and I picked up shooting from my mom. She was amazing, my mom's accuracy was unmatched, and all I wanted to do was to be as good as her or even surpass her, so I bought to pistols and practiced for hours on end at the shooting range. If you were looking for me, I would 9 times out of ten be in the shooting range." Asura said remembering the events where his mom could shoot and the people he met who brought him to where his is now..

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **Years ago….. In an unknown location…..**_

Where that kid go!? Dammit" a rough and burly voice said as he ran through a clearing in a large forest. As the man left the clearing in search a bush in the clearing began to rustle. Out of the bush came a child with tattered clothes, messy black hair, and black eyes. The boy wiped his forehead getting rid of some of his sweat, "whew I think I lost him." Before the could even blink he felt a hard impact to his cheek and went flying into a tree. The boy held his cheek and looked up only for his heart to sink. The man was back and he didn't even see it coming.

The man was dark skin and was buff, a full beard, mustache, and all. He had tattoos on his arms and face, he wore a bullet proof vest, dark green dirty camouflage uniform. "Heh heh heh Thought you could escape me did yea you little shit." He said walking towards the injured boy. The boy tried to back up but he had his back to a tree. "Aww look at the little kid scared for his life." He taunted, "hey boss I got the kid." The man said as two other lackeys and a commander looking man came to the clearing carrying an AK-47. "Ha ha ha There you are my boy I was getting worried about you." He said in a faked concerned voice."now give me the necklace or your wee little sister won't be so safe anymore." He said to the boy causing him to glare at the man darkly.

"Don't even think of touching her you bastard! I'll kill you!" The boy yelled ignoring the pain and standing up. The commander said nothing but kick the boy in the chest sending him in the same tree. "Give me the necklace boy."he said pressing his foot into the boys small chest. "No it's mine my mom gave it to me before she died." The boy said. The commander grinned evilly, "Oh well you can tell her you tried to keep it before you failed and died. Say hi to her in hell for me." He said pointing the Ak at the boy's head.

But before he could pull the trigger the commanders head suddenly was blown off with audible ripping sound. "What the hell the lackeys shouted, but could do nothing as a man jumped into the clearing kicking one of them in the face, he proceeded to turn the mans arm around and break it. This caused the lackeys so much pain he could barely stay conscious. After a few seconds the commanders lackey was on the ground in a similar situation as lackey 1. The boy watched in awe as the people he was so scared of were so easily beaten.

 _ **Play: Kill la Kill Blumenkranz(Ragyo Theme)**_

The man had silver hair and blue eyes, he wore military outfit. The next thing the boy knew a needle flew into his forehead. The needle lit up in rainbow colors. "You look to see a abnormal resistance to life fibers." A voice said. The voice was female. A woman who had white hair with rainbows that shined and was wearing a gray tank top and military camouflage pants and combat boots. The boy looked up at the woman and saw the man stand near her shooting and beating any other who tried to stop the woman. The woman squatted down to the young boys level."do you wish to go with me and live a better life or stay here where you can die in less than a second?" She asked. The boy looked shocked for a moment and found his answer.

"I will only go if I can be with my sister." The boy said with a somewhat steel resolve. "Is your sister that girl over there?" She said pointing behind her. The boy looked to see a dark skinned girl with black hair and purple eyes. The boy looked extremely happy, "Yuki!" He yelled. "So will you go with us?" The woman said. The boy nodded immediately. "My name is Ragyo Kuryuin and what's is yours?" Ragyo asked. My name is….

 _ **Flashback End**_

Asura was bright out his thoughts when he heard, "Come on Asura, dinner is ready." Asura got up walked toward the kitchen. He was greeted with a nice smell of cooked meat and vegetables. The Mankanshoku family and Ryuko along with Asura sat around a table eating Ms. Sukuyo's famous croquettes. "Wow these thing totally rock." Asura complimented. "thank u Asura." The dinner went on like a normal Mankanshoku dinner and a few suggestions about Ryuko and Asura causing both to blush multiple times.

"That was awesome Ms. Sukuyo, thank you for dinner." Asura said. "Oh it's was my pleasure Asura it was nice meeting you." Ms. Sukuyo said. "Yea you seem pretty cool" Mataro said. "I agree with my wife, now promise you will take are of Ryuko." Barazō said to Asura causing Ryuko to blush again. Asura looked away and rubbed the back of his head, "Yea.. I promise."

Ryuko blushed an even deeper shade of crimson and decided to end this. "Asura you gotta get home soon before the gates close right?" Ryuko asked. Asura saw what she was doing and quickly agreed. "Oh yeah I have to go before they close! Anyway thank u for the meal." Asura said bowing before rushing to his bike and. Speeding off.

The Mankanshoku decided to hit the hay for the day.

 _ **THE NEXT DAY….**_

A motorcycle was riding through the Honno City heading directly for Honnouji Academy.

The motorcycle stopped and a man was seen climbing the walls of the academy.

At the top of the wall was a small garden filled to the t with flowers of all kinds.

The man walked directly through the flowers with a long case.

The man was named Tsumugu Kinagase, he had black short hair and a bright red Mohawk. He wore a military style suit with a sleeveless shirt and a holester that had many bombs bullets and other various ammunition.

The man took out of the case and assembled what looked to be a sniper rifle and a hybrid of a sewing machine and a gun. The man walked to the edge of the wall and got into a sniping position, aiming the gun and searching for his target. The scope searched around the school until it stopped at a classroom. Zooming in it showed all the students, Asura and then went to Ryuko. Before the man could pull the trigger he heard a nerdy voice say,"so you're the one who's takin care of our garden." Tsumugu turned around and was greeted by a geeky looking man with sunglasses, a cloth that was tied around his head like a hood and from what you could see a 2-star Goku Uniform with watering pails for hands, with a mobile pot of sorts on his back and seeds and dirt filled in the pot. Alongside him where various basic one-star student with similar cloths on their head like hoods. The geeky gardening man then yelled, " My name is Kusanosuke Yaguruma of the Gardening Club. Tsumugu looked uncaring to the gardener and took out a cigarette and lit it." The garden uniform wearer then said, "hey this is a non smoking area." E "As far am I'm concerned, anyone who rolls with Life Fibers can suck it." Tsumugu said smoking a cigarette before finishing, "Jackass" he said throw the cigarette butt into the garden.

This action cause the gardeners to be enraged, "he he he throw a cigarette butt into the sacred garden. That's IT!" Kusanosuke yelled before all the other gardeners poured water into the tank in the as once the water hit, a bunch of carnivorous plants sprung from the tank to attack the man with the red Mohawk while he was yelling, "Ha meet my Gardeing Spec 2-Star Goku Uniform and now that you know what it's called prepare to get planted!". Tsumugu jumped into the air and with his sewing machine gun, unloaded rounds of needles on the gardening club. This toke out the small plants that attacked him and defeated all the one star students. Kusanosuke failed to notice this and tried a different plant to attack Tsumugu. He yelled, "Ha are you stupid? Guns don't work on Goku uniforms!" As a giant carnivorous plant came out of the tank and came directly at him."now gobble him my pretty!" He yelled. Tsumugu unloaded more rounds and within a few seconds the plant disappeared and Kusanosuke fell to his knees mumbling, "my power….my power is gone." The naked nudist approached the gardener and pontes his gun at him. "There are two things you need to know. 1… I smoke where I want." Before he could finish Kusanosuke yelled, "Please spare me I was only…" interrupted Tsumugu. Tsumugu pushed the gun closer to his face shutting him up,"2 Don't ever interrupt me…..EVER." He said before pulling the trigger.

As a siren went off which woke up Ryuko, Mako and Asura.

 _ **Life Fiber Synchronize: Kamui Senkekstu!**_ Ryuko yelled blasting away a bunch of one star lackeys."seriously all you people do is take hostages around here." She complained. "Shut up you! Your friend is not a hostage but the biology clubs human genie pig!, "Tge president of the biology club said wearing his weird 2 star Goku uniform that made him look like on of the skeleton models you find in science class. The biology clubs members gathered in front of him and launched knives and other stuff you use to dissect at Ryuko, but the bounced off or harmlessly broke."Impossible!" The biology president shouted. Ryuko then activated her scissor blades Decapitation Mode and got ready to finish this. "Save your knives for the frogs, It'll take more than that to beat me!." She yelled as she charged forward. " _ **Finishing Move: Sen I Sōshitsu**_ " she yelled slashing and destroying the entire biology club. The explosion caused sent Ryuko flying out of the hole where she stabbed the blade into the ground and landed on it(Like a Boss). "That takes care of that." Ryuko says as she goes back to normal only to be glomped by Mako hugging her shouting, "Ryuko! You're the best!"

Later on…..

Ryuko shrinks her scissor blade down to miniature size and placed it in her pouch. "Wow Ryuko I didn't know you could shrink her scissor down to something that small." Mako said. "Well it nothing that cool." Ryuko said. Senkekstu looked up From Ryukos chest and said, "Your blood has been pretty salty lately I guess that explains your cocky attitude". Ryuko was taken back by her kamui's statement. "You can tell stuff like that just from how my blood taste?" She questioned. "Yes I can all the way from your weight to your BMI or your bust size." Ryuko looked at Senkekstu a little angry, "Hey my BMI or my bust size is none of your business!" Senkekstu continued to talk to Ryuko, "You need to ease of the crewcuts and you may what to buy a bra with a bigger cup size." Ryuko got even more irritated by Senkekstu, "I'lll eat whatever I damn want damn it. And stop talking about my boobs."she yelled flailing her arms in the air. "Throwing tantrums is bad for you, also greasy foods." Senkekstu said. "Uhh shut up and wipe that smug look off your face." Senkekstu then said, "now how can I have a smug face when I don't even have a face." Looking at Ryuko with a smug look. Ryuko lost it then, "That's it your coming off Smartass!" She yelled trying to pull her uniform off but to no avail.

"Hahaha Your so funny Ryuko. You're like a comedy duo, but just with one person." Mako said temporarily stopping the argument between Senkekstu and Ryuko. Ryuko looked at mako confused about why she said that. Apparently Mako caught to Ryuko's looked and quickly said, "Sorry you were talking to Senkekstu again right." Ryuko nodded in response before have a flash back about how mako just keeps getting kidnapped.

"I'm so glad they didn't cut my tummy open cause I would have to eat my lunch all over again" Mako said as she pulled a large bento from her chest and unwrapped it, and began looked at her BFF with a worried look. "Mako you should be more concerned about.." Ryuko just looked to see Mako getting hit in the head with a needle before getting littered of needles flying back and hitting the ground. "Mako!" Ryuko gasped "Come on say something." She said shaking her friend a little, but stopped and turned around when a voice started talking to her. "Don't worry your friend is fine, the needles are therapeutic, they will get rid of any fatigue, and cure any illness she has. When she wakes up she will feel refreshed and energized." Someone said to Ryuko. The latter turned around to see a man with short black hair and a bright red Mohawk walking toward her before pointing a sewing gun at her and saying, "But your uniform will get no mercy!" He yelled before readying his gun to fire.

"Get out of here Ryuko!" Senkekstu yelled to his black and red partner. Ryuko began to run immediately and just barely dodging an onslaught of needles that went on to hit the wall behind her. Ryuko grabbed her scissor blade and got ready to fight,but a stray needle flew and hit her shoe momentarily stopping just enough for the red Mohawk man to grab her and pin her to the ground with a gun to her face. "What club are from huh!?" Ryuko said while struggling, but it was proving ineffective due to…well the guy was stronger than she was physically and actually seemed to have a technique to pin a person down. He got a little closer to Ryuko and said, "Take off you clothes." Ryuko looked at man like he was high drunk and stupid at the same time, "What the hell?! Oh I know you're from the Pervert Club and your its Captain aren't ya. Well, you can leave your assless chaps at h…" Tsumugu stopped her before she could finish."There are 2 things you need to know. 1 I'm not a pervert…" He said but Eyuko interrupted him saying "Yeah whatever perver.." And and tried to pull the pin on her glove with her mouth, but he stopped her again by shooting a tong like projectile that pinned ryukos arm down saying, "2 I won't allow you to transform ever again….you'll die at this rate so take of your clothes." Ryuko looked at him again."What the hell do you mean?" Tsumugu looked at Ryuko and said" guess you don't know.. Fine." Readying to pull the trigger and kill Ryuko.

-BANG!- a gunshot was heard as the bullet hit the ground near Tsumugu. The latter turned to see a teen with black spiky hair aka Asura walk into the scene with the Gemini Twin Pistols out pointing at Tsumugu. "Asura!" Ryuko shouted. "Hey Ryuko looks like your in a jam." Asura said as he sent a glare at Tsumugu. "Who are you?" Tsumugu asked studying Asuras appearance and found that he looked familiar, but couldn't put his finger on it. And then looked at his uniform "Is he wearing a kamui? But that's not possible."Tsumugu thought to himself before Asura said something. "Oi, get away from her…." Asura said in a cold voice that from what Ryuko has heard was really odd.

"If you roll with a kamui on your back then I have to stop you too." Tsumugu said but before he could move a small needle hit him in the hand most likely paralyzing it. He recognized it and knew he had to leave for now. Standing up he began to walk away from Ryuko. Ryuko then yelled, "hey where are you going pervert I'm not done!" Struggling still to get free from her bind. Before she could say anything else she could feel the same type of projectile that trapped her hand to the ground fly right passed her face barely missing her but still cutting a little of her said this right before he walked out of view, "I'll be back tomorrow to strip you…."

Ryuko just watched him leave silently. Asura walked over to her pinned arm and smiled, "Don't worry I'll get you out this thing." He said before shooting the object twice and ripping it from the ground. "Thanks" Ryuko said blushing slightly due to go close they were. "You alright you look a little shaken up." Ryuko looked at her hands to see they were shaking slightly. "Ryuko aren't you afraid of him?" Asura asked concerned. Ryuko looked up at him and laughed "I'm fine, I'm just pissed that I didn't get to kick that perverts ass. Asura look at her again and from his experience he could tell Ryuko was lying and she was a little shaken. I mean you pretty much blow through all this people and right when you think you have a chance…BOOOM! Someone random appears and pretty much beat you before the fight even really started. To be completely beaten without much of a chance to fight. That was a fear of many strong people Losing…..Losing the ones they love, losing the most important battle of their lives, or losing the battle to survive. Losing everything. It's a fear of the strong but is one of the biggest fears in life itself.

"Want me to take you home?" Asura asked. Ryuko snapped out her thoughts, "Yea thanks." Ryuko was driven home by Asura, but the ride was silent

 _ **At a Random Bar in the Slums**_

A weird looking version of Mr. Mikisugi was sitting on a stool with his hair slicked back a collared shirt that was completely unbuttoned and open enough to see his nipples that from for some supernatural reason was shining brightly with a purple light. He seemed to be waiting for someone. A man with short black hair and a bright red mohawk came into the bar and sat down. "What do you want?" The man asked in an irritated tone. Mr. Mikisugi responded with a smile and said, " Calm down Tsumugu. There aren't any Kuriyuin spies here." Handing his friend a small cup before filling it with sake and sliding it to the red mohawk having man. The man stopped the cup in its tracks, "What do you want?!" He said a little louder with an even more irritated tone. Mikisugi looked at Tsumugu and with a serious tone said," I want you to leave Ryuko alone." Tsumugu looked at the purple nipped man and said, "I owe you and I will do anything to repay you, but when I comes to a kamui I can't grant your request." Mikisugi took a sip of his drink, "You know if HQ finds out about this, they'll take away all your gear." Tsumugu looked at the purple nipped man before crushing the cup in his hand and saying, "I don't care if they do so I'll go after her as a naked nudist." He stated as he left the bar. Mikisugi sighed before finishing his drink.

-Makanshoku Home-

Ryuko and Senkekstu were talking in their room…

"Ryuko… Don't wear me tomorrow." Senkekstu said worried about his black haired partner.

"What why not?" Ryuko asked knowing exactly why Senkekstu made the suggestion. The kamui responded, "If your not wearing me then that guy won't need to come after you." Ryuko looked at her friend and said, "Well I kinda NEED you to get to Satsuki so can't grant your request."

Little did Ryuko or Senkekstu know the know that someone or a family of someones were listening in at the door. "Am I the only one who finds it weird that Ryuko is talking to her uniform." Mataro asked his family. Bazaro looked at his child and said, "Son the cute ones are always a little weird." Sukuyo(mom) said, the poor thing doesn't have any friends do she?.." This time it was Makos turn to speak. "But this is more of a reason to accept her. Besides she me and Asura, were her friends" Mako said smiling.

The next day…

Ryuko was waiting at the front gate for Tsumugu.

"Ryuko… Your shaking." Senkekstu said. "Shut up" Ryuko said annoyed.

"Ryuko you have to remain calm…..." Senkekstu warned. "Oh would you just be quiet?! You're just a piece of clothing." Ryuko said stopping Senkekstu from speaking. Senkekstu was shocked, "…..A piece of clothing!?" He said slightly angered at the girl, but decided to keep his anger in check after hearing Ryuko's next few words. "He coming." Ryuko said as a black silhouette of a man approaching the pair.

They had little time until a wave of rockets came toward them hitting and causing an explosion.

While the pair were in the explosion, Tsumugu rushed out with his equipment, including his sewing machine gun. " _ **Life Fiber Synchronize: Kamui Senkekstu!"**_ Was heard as the explosion was cleared to reveal a transformed Ryuko who had taken no damage from the rockets blast.

Ryuko charged Tsumugu yelling, "Hey I thought you said that I would not transform ever again huh?!" trying to taunt the man and get him off his game. "They're more to winning a fight than just strength." Tsumugu said as he pressed a button on a small remote. The turret that shot the rockets locked onto Ryuko and fired more rockets causing Ryuko to jump back and dodge them. As Ryuko dodged she was shot with a flurry of needles. When she landed on the ground she almost tripped, confused she then remembered what the needles did to Life Fibers. Ryuko got ready to fight once again, but not for long as she had to dodge razor sharp fans and Tsumugu had to dodge similar projectile as they both looked to see 3 clubs including the 3 Masters, Horde of 100, and the backyard gardening club.

-elsewhere in the school-

Nonon Jakuzure and Hōka Inumuta were talking.

I'm surprised that you sent your weakest clubs after them." Inumuta said to the pink haired girl. " Yea it wouldn't be fun to completely destroy her. I doubt you would do any different. This is the chance to study our opponent. What we use today can be used in later battles" Jakuzure said to the four eyed dog. Inumuta looked at the skull capped snake, "I didn't know you were so delegate, I'm impressed." He said. Nonon walked to a small stage as the curtain came up revealing the marching band.

"I've known Lady Satsuki longer than all of you so I know how she thinks. So intead of talking here go collect so data on them. Hop to it Four Eyes." Nonon says before she vegans to conduct the band.

-another part of the school-

Ryuko was running through the school, dodging a barrage of needles. "Damn when the hell did he have the time to set these traps." Ryuko said annoyed by the constant need to avoid the attacks. Dodging another round of needles,"Gotta be faster than that pervert!" She yelled running upstairs. As she ran a grenade fell in front of her blasting her the upstairs area, bouncing off the wall only to be hit by more needles. Ryuko!" Senkekstu shouted. Ryuko was already annoyed and didn't want her kamui nagging her. "Would you shut up I'm a little busy right…." She began to say until she saw all the club members from before. The defeated bodies littering the halls as it looked like the traps alone did it to them. Ryuko rushed around the school avoiding some traps, but others hit her and her kamui had taken it max. One big explosion later Ryuko was blasted across the hallway.

"Ryuko, I'm sorry I've reached my limit." Senkekstu said transforming back to normal. Before Ryuko could say anything a figure swung and broke through the nearest window kicking her into the bathroom. It's was Tsumugu and he was ready to destroy Senkekstu. "Bout time the needles worked. Toke a whole damn lot but hey that's a kamui for you. Enough, your kamui has been neutralized, now take off your clothes." Tsumugu said. Ryuko forced a weak smirk, "Whatever if you think I'm going to strip for some per… Agh Ugh!" She was able to finish as Taumugu kicked her in the gut and pistol whipped her with his sewing gun.

"There are two things you need to know. 1, there was once a woman who beileved that humans and clothing could not be enemies, but she was a fool and in the end it was clothing the betrayed and killed her. _ **An image of a woman dying appeared in Tsumugu's mind.**_ 2\. The road your going down will lead to the same fate." Taumugu said. Ryuko looked at him confused, "I have no idea what you talking about." She says. Senkekstu looks at Ryuko and decides he has to protect Ryuko. "Ryuko go…I'll distract him."Senkekstu says jumping off the girl into the air leaving her in her striped blue and white bra and panties.

 _ **BANG!**_ A bullet was fired hitting Senkekstu and causing him to go limp on the floor before being pinned by needles. Tsumugu looked at Ryuko, "Now do you see it didn't care about you it was trying to escape." Ryuko sits there shocked, "Now your wrong." She mumbles. "No I'm right humans and clothing can't coexist." Tsumugu said before he was by in the butt by a broom. "No your wrong." Mako says before Tsumugu sidesteps the girl causing her to fall on her face. "Who called the cleaning lady?" He asks. 'Hallelujah' Mako stretches her hands into the air as a spotlight hit her. "Look at what you did to Ryukos clothes! Do you know what it's like to only have one set of clothes? Sure its weird when she's talking to her clothes. In fact it creeps out my whole family but that ok because that what you do when you have one ser of clothes! This uniform is her friend!" Mako says in her classic way.

A spotlight appears on Tsumugu in as he says, "Human and clothing can never be friends it's impossible!" Mako immediately shut him down. "No it's not because all the friends I had were inside my head, but then Ryuko and even Asura came along and became my friends. And….And… If Ryuko can be my friend then she can be friends with her uniform. THAT'S RIGHT THIS UNIFORM IS HER FRIEND!" She shouts ripping Senkekstu from his pinned state and handing him to Ryuko.

"Shame on you. You should take better care of your uniform." Mako says smiling. "Thank you…" Ryuko says holding Senkekstu tight. Mako stands up and walks to the bathroom door. "Well I got finish cleaning, got caught sleeping in class again. Ba-bye." She says before disappearing from the door. Tsumugu stood still for a second before turning his attention back to Ryuko. "Now where were we? Hand em over." He says pointing the gun. Ryuko looks up and glares at the man,"If you want him you will have to kill me." Tsumugu was shocked about her resolve but he could let that stop him. "Fine" he says.

Before he could pull the trigger Senkekstu jumped from Ryukoand grabbed Tsumugu by his shirt saying, "If you touch her,I will make you pay." Tsumugu snapped out of his 'hallucination' and looked at the two. "Did it just talk? Are these two friends?" He questioned, but before he could anything else a bullet flew passed him and hit the wall.

Tsumugu turned around only to see the same guy from yesterday." You son of a bitch!" Asura yelled as his eyes began to change. "If permanently hurt or dead….. I will rip you limb from limb." Asura said. Tsumugu looked at the teen to see if there was any dishonesty in his words only to find that he was dead serious. Tsumugu moved to the wall as he knew that one false move he may not come out alive. Once he was against the wall Asura ran to Ryuko. "Ryuko you ok?" He asked but only to receive a low breathing in and out. Asura breathed sigh in relief, "Thank god. I'm taking her to my house…Don't follow or I'll show a fate worse than death…" Asura said coldly picking up Ryuko bridal style and began walking. Tsumugu didn't leave until Asura was outta sight. He was shocked, "What the hell was with that kids eyes? They said I will slaughter you….."

-Later on at Asuras home-

Ryuko is on the bed and is beginning to fidget in her sleep. "Huh where the hell am I?" She asked sleepy. "Senkekstu!" She yells looking for her friend. "I'm here Ryuko." A voice says Ryuko looks down to Senkekstu on her and smiles. "Senkekstu we need to get stronger, I don't know how but we need to." Senkekstu looks at Ryuko, "I thought I was just a piece of clothing." Ryuko immediately says, "your not….Your my friend." Senkekstu remains still befor saying thank you." Ryuko smiles and then says so no more checking my BMI or my bust size." Hopefully. Senkekstu response was a quick, "Not gonna happen." Ryuko then argues, "Hey I thought we were friends." "You still need to lay off the greasy food and buy a new bra." Ryuko had enough, "Ok back off man."

-Elsewhere-

Tsumugu and Mikisugi were talking.

"I guess your debt is paid off." Mikisugi says light Tsumugu's cigarette.

Tsumugu looks at his long time friend, "For what you've done I can never repay you." Mikisugi laughed and told his comrade in arms, "What do ya mean we're square. I told you I only keep the ladies on the hook." Tsumugu blows a puff and puts on a serious look, "I need to talk to you about something….." Mikisugi looked curious," Hmm?"

 _ **I'M BACK NYYYYUUUGGGGAAAA!**_

 _ **Sorry I took so long school and life are a Bitch and a half to deal with. Don't worry I'm trying to get back into the swing of things so please be patient, but I really can't ask that since you all waited so long… Anyway Thank you for your support and Leave a review for my return and tell me what you like or what you dislike…**_

 _ **Shinigami-sama is out!**_

 _ **And remember 42-42-564 whenever you wanna knock on deaths door! Keep the flames burning in your soul!**_


	5. The Elite4 Challenge and Asura's Mission

_**A Creation Of Life Fibers from the Soul of a Human**_

 _ **Chapter 4: Vs Uzu Sanageyama… And Asuras mission.**_

 _ **Last Time…..**_

Ryuko is on the bed and is beginning to fidget in her sleep. "Huh where the hell am I?" She asked sleepy. "Senkekstu!" She yells looking for her friend. "I'm here Ryuko." A voice says Ryuko looks down to Senkekstu on her and smiles. "Senkekstu we need to get stronger, I don't know how but we need to." Senkekstu looks at Ryuko, "I thought I was just a piece of clothing." Ryuko immediately says, "your not….Your my friend." Senkekstu remains still befor saying thank you." Ryuko smiles and then says so no more checking my BMI or my bust size." Hopefully. Senkekstu response was a quick, "Not gonna happen." Ryuko then argues, "Hey I thought we were friends." "You still need to lay off the greasy food and buy a new bra." Ryuko had enough, "Ok back off man."

"By the way Ryuko where are we?" Senkekstu asked Ryuko after they had their little moment. Ryuko looked around the room and realized how unfamiliar it was. "Yea…Where the hell are we?" Ryuko asked aloud. The pair decided to look around the house. Ryuko opened the door and it lead to a hallway. She looked left to see a room with a chair and a coffee table and to the right was a bathroom that smelled nice for a bathroom. "Someone must have used Febreeze" Ryuko said while sniffing the air. "Ryuko lets go to the left that looks like a living room." Senkekstu said. Ryuko nodded and slowly tip toed to the living room, but stopped when she heard a noise.

"What's that noise?" Ryuko asked. "It sounds like snoring, it could be the person who lives here. Be cautious."Senkekstu said. Ryuko was now in the living of the believed apartment and looked around. She saw a nice kitchen and a flatscreen plasma HD TV in the middle with a couch and… A person?" Ryuko stared at the sleeping person, "Ryuko you should just leave." Senkekstu whispered. "No Senkekstu, I have to kick this guys sleeping ass for kidnapping me." Ryuko whispered back. The two went back and forth for about a minute until Senkekstu just gave up after Ryuko threatened to not iron him ever again. Ryuko took out her scissor blade and took a deep breath before yelling, "Who the hell are you! And where am I you kidnapping asshole!" And kicking the guy in the stomach.

The guy coughed hard after being hit in the gut from outta nowhere, "Huh Oww Why'd you hit me for Ryuko?" The guy asked. Almost instantly, Ryuko recognized the persons voice. It's Asura who was sleeping on the couch with a manga with the title"The Salamander and The Mirage" ( _ **Shameless Plugin)**_ covering his face. Ryuko blushed in embarrassment,"I'm sorry I thought you kidnapped me caused I woke up in this room and came out here to see someone sleeping and since I didn't know where I was, I thought someone kidnapped me after I passed out before." She tried to explain.

Asura groaned and stood up,"It's all good I just brought you here after I found you injured lying in the bathroom at school." He said before walking into the kitchen and opening the fridge and grabbed and can of soda. "Thirsty?" He asked. Ryuko took the drink from his hands,"Thanks, how long was I out for?" She asked. Asura grabbed a drink for himself and looked at Ryuko, A couple hours give or take, it's almost 6 o'clock so drink up and I'll drive you home. Sound good?" Ryuko took a sip of her drink, "Yea that will be good thanks I hope Mako isn't worried."

Asura smiled at Ryuko, "Nah I don't think she's worried, I'm sure she trusts you completely to come home safely." Ryuko smiled back, "Yea that's just how Mako is." Asura finished his drink and stood up, "Come on Ryuko-chan lets get you home before you dad tries to take my organs." He said teasingly. Ryuko looked at Asura, "Yea I need to go home and shower." She said stretching her arms out.

Asura took Ryuko home and she went to bed and Mako slept with Ryuko to make sure she didn't leave again.

 _ **The Next Morning…. In Mr. Mikisugi's House**_

"Tell me what's going on with you and that Mohawk guy!" Ryuko yelled with her scissor blade dangerous close to Mr. Mikisugi and her foot on his chest. Mikisugi tried to dodge the question with another question, "Ho..How did you get to my house?" Ryuko smirked, and explained how she 1. Found his house and 2. How she got in. "After I got my ass kicked by Mr. Mohawk, I had Mataro to snoop around and gather information for me. That kid gets around well * _ **Cuts away to where Mataro persuaded some old men for information with a secret picture of Ryuko in her pjs.***_

"So tell what the deal is with you two or else!" Ryuko said. There was moment of silence and then out of the blue Mr. Mikisugi ran his hand through his hair making it shine, then pulling his shirt open enough to expose his nipples as they somehow have the power glow in a bright purple light. He did all of this while saying, "They plan was to make the bond between you and Senkekstu even stronger, he is Tsumugu Kinagase, and yes we are working together you stood up to him like a champ and now, you and Senkekstu are true partners." "Now that that Satsuki Kiriyun has a kamui, we thought it was the best way to get you ready for her was to put you to the test." Ryuko needed a moment to take all this in and then yelled "So after all that double talking and nipple bashing you were lying to me?!" Mr. Mikisugi simply said, "Mhm" while nodding slightly. "I freaking knew it!" Ryuko said. "That bastard really tried to kill Senkekstu, didn't you say you want to take the Kiriyuns down? I thought you needed him for that?"

"Dammit, tell me what I want to know!" Ryuko yelled. "What are Life Fibers?! What was my dad researching?!" Ryuko she continued. "Who are you!" She yelled completely ready to bash in Mr. Mikisugi face and nipples. Ryuko was struggling to hit his as Mr. Mikisugi held her arm and blade and said, "Don't get so worked up, I'll tell you, but I have to be sure to be able to trust you." Ryuko grabs him by the tie and says, "Start talking or start dying." Another moment passes and Mr. Mikisugi speaks.

"….Nudist Beach…." He says. "Say what?" Ryuko asked. Mr. Mikisugi responds with, "We call ourselves Nudist Beach." Ryuko balls her hand into a first and clenches it while cringing, "Who the hell is we?" She questioned. Mr. Mikisugi turns slightly and said, "The organization I belong to…Nudist Beach!" Yelling the last part. Ryuko was tired of Mr. Mikisugi and said that she'll get stronger and left.

Later that Night…

A truck was going into Honnouji Academy carrying only one thing…..life fibers. They were making a delivery and it was a huge shipment. The tailor of Goku Uniforms Shiro Lori comes out to sign for them, he would be described as blonde haired, short, while wearing an orange mask. He was now in a room along with two members of the Elite 4. Uzu Sanageyama and Hōka Inumuta were talking.

"Huh, that's a ton of life fibers. I wonder what Lady Satsuki is planning to do with them…" Sanageyama said staring at the huge quantity of life fibers. Lori looked at the sword wielding monkey and said, "She wants to mass produce Goku Uniforms. What else could she want this for?"

Sanageyama looked at the tailor and replied saying, "That's pretty weird since every other time we mentioned doing that and upping our numbers of 2 stars,, lady Satsuki shut it down completely…" Lori then said, "That's because by increasing the number of club presidents, we risk lowering the quality of the uniforms…I am as concerned as Lady Satsuki…"

Inumuta finally opened his mouth saying, "Well with all the new additions, it's safe to say that Lady Satsuki has changed her mind." His collar opens and closes as he speaks. However, I'm not surprised. Everything changed in a big way when Ryuko Matoi arrived." Sanageyama look at his fellow elite 4 member," You can say that again. Now we got the red Mohawk anti uniform guy to deal with too."

Lori turned to the other two saying, "and on top of that, Lady Satsuki has dawned a kamui herself" Inumuta then said, "two people who can wield that power and survive, I still can't believe it's even possible…." He said in disbelief of his own words. Sanageyama smirked in shocked, "No way, did the information geek just admit to getting his mind blown? Never thought I'd see the day." Inumuta looked at his comrade, "but that's the thing about this place, everyday is more fascinating than the last." Sanageyama smiled and the looked forward, "Yea, me I came to this place because I could cut loose. And with Matoi, I finally got something to cut loose on" he said as he turned to leave the vault where the life fibers was stored. Inumuta looked at Sanageyama, "Easy does it Sanageyama, Lady Satsuki gave orders that the Elite 4 do nothing but watch." Sanageyama just keep walking while saying, "Oh she did, huh…."

 _ **-Satsuki Kiriyuns Office-**_

Satsuki had just gotten out of the she mentally coping with how her felt on her and how unprepared she truly was for it. She wore and white robe and was drinking a cup of tea made by her butler Soroi. As she drank, Uzu Sanagayama walked in. "Did you think you could sneak up behind me Sanagayama?" She asked. Uzu smiled and shone his head, "No way you probably kill me with that tea cup." Satsuki wondered why Uzu would be here and peeked the question in which he responded by asking for a chance to fight Ryuko and test her skills. Satsuki sat still and asked why. Uzu stood as still as the student council president and said, "I'm surprised you asked, come on you know how I get when someone strong pops up on my radar. I live for this stuff." Satsuki's expression didn't change and she simply said, "You're the same as you were 3 years ago.

 _ **Flashback**_

A young Uzu was just beaten in one hit by Satsuki and she offered him a place to fight the strong at Honnoji Academy.

- _ **End Flashback-**_

"Look I'm grateful for you bringing me here to bust some heads, all I'm asking is a chance to test her skills with my sword." Uzu said. Satsuki then asked, "What if you lose?". Uzu smiled and said, "You don't have to worry a bit, I've got special eyes remember." Satsuki sat still before she broke the tea cup in her hand and moved to stabbed The Elite four Member with the broken sharp handle. Uzu easily blocked it wth his sword. "That was nicely blocked." To which he said, "thanks for noticing, I guess I can beat your middle school self now or were you holding back, even back then?" Satsuki sat back in her chair and said, "Do as you wish." Uzu turned to leave and smiled," I appreciate it milady and when I win, maybe we can have tea." He said as he leaves the room.

After he leaves Satsuki apologized to her butler about the hope, but he bothered by the cup, but slightly because it was Satsuki's favorite. Satsuki asks him to make another pot, but then rings. Soroi picks it up and within seconds hands it to Satsuki and whispers "It Mistress Ragyo." Satsuki puts the phone to her ear and out of the phone come a voice Satsuki could never forget. "What this I hear about you putting on your wedding dress?" Ragyo asked. Satsuki answered"A girl named Ryuko Matoi came to the academy and was able to wear a kamui, and so I put Junkekstu to combat her." Satsuki could her her mother smile over the phone, "Fufufu Ara Ara they grow up so fast, anyway my dear I need you to come to the mansion and oh, also tell my Future Son in Law that he has a mission and to report to Nui. Satsuki blushed, "He not even my boyfriend mom!" Satsuki in a way fitting a teenage girl getting teased about boys. Ragyo can be heard laughing at her daughter."See you tomorrow my daughter." Ragyo says before hanging up. Satsuki then asked Soroi to contact Asura about his mission.

 _ **-Asura's apartment-**_

Asura was contacted by Soroi and informed about his mission and was getting ready then head to the mission with Satsuki to meet Nui Harime for briefing. Asura went to his room and grabbed Kagekstu and headed out to the mansion.

 _ **-The Next Day-**_

Ryuko along with Mako were just arriving to school.

"Asura isn't a school today huh?" Mako said looking around for her friend. Ryuko looked at her spazzing friend and nodded. "He might be sick or something." Ryuko said before noticing a sign that read, "Challenge. Sender- Uzu Sanageyama, Receiver -Ryuko Matoi, and finally Location- Gymnasium." Ryuko looked forward toward the school and smiled, "So, one of the elite 4 finally grew a pair and challenged me huh? Well let's see what they got!" She smiled before walking to the gymnasium with Mako hot on her tail.

The place was packed with students eager to watch the fight. Not only students but teachers as well, mainly Mr. Mikisugi who was watching from the back and The other members of the Elite 4 who were in a box that was basically a VIP Booth. Jukuzure laid down her cushion filing with cute plushies and said, "I can believe that the monkey gets first crack. If _someone_ gave me permission, I could've taken her out first." Hearing the pink haired snake complain made Inumuta ask a question, "By the way, where is Lady Satsuki?" Gamagori simply said, "she is out on business and said that she didn't need t see the fight to know the outcome." Jukuzure looked up and snapped, "What's that suppose to mean?!"

The lights above beamed down on Sanageyama showing his shadow at multiple angles. Hearing footsteps, Sanageyama looked up and said, "well well, look who decided to show up." A crowd of people who were blocking the entrance moved revealing the challenger, the only and only Ryuko Matoi entering and stopping a distance away from Sanageyama saying, "I was called out by one of the Elite 4, that's an invitation that I can't refuse."

Sanageyama smirked, "That's the spirit! Come on let's do this!" He said with passion as the 3 stars on his collar flashed as her began to transform. The life fibers and fabric broke apart and restitched themselves into a new form and when the light faded, Sanageyama was revealed in a large, bulky, suit of green armor similar to what you were wear practicing with kendo sticks. Sanageyama screams as the transformation finishes, " _**3 Star Goku Uniform! Blade Regelia!"**_

Sanageyama looked at his opponent, "Kamuis aren't the only thing that can transform" Ryuko smiled and said, "Thanks for pointing the obvious Einstein! Now it's my turn." She said as she pulled the pin on her red glove initiating her transformation sequence. " _ **Life Fiber Synchronize: Kamui Senkekstu! "**_ Upon finishing her transformation, Ryuko drew her scissor blade and rushed Sanageyama trying to slash through him immediately.

However, Ryuko was surprised when Sanageyama disappeared, revealing that she just cut an afterimage. Ryuko turned and chased the Elite 4 member slashing but never connecting, as Sanageyama simply dodged with little effort. Sanageyama decide to launch a counterattack sending kendo sticks out to stick Ryuko sending her flying back and hitting the ground. Sanageyama smirked from inside the suit, "Your moves are so predictable" Ryuko stood up and faced Sanageyama and whispers to her kamui. "We are gonna go full speed of him" her kamui understood and Ryuko rushes around Sanageyama in a circle so fast it made it look like multiple Ryukos. Sanageyama was still for about 3 seconds before easily matching Ryukos speed and hitting her over the head with a kendo stick making each copy yell "Oww!"

Sanageyama continued to hit Ryuko, "You can't dodge my blade no matter how fast you are. You want to know why…here I'll show you!" Sanageyama said as his eyes started moving a crazy pattern "Tenganstu!" He screamed. As he said that his Goku Uniform suddenly had pick spheres that acted like eyes appearing from it. Ryuko is completely shocked by his words, "you can what?!"

Inumuta watches with the rest of the elite 4, "A human makes subtle movements before they initiate an action, a twitch of the eye, tightening of a muscle, Sanageyama is a master at noticing these signs allowing him to anticipate his opponents moves. It's called Teganstu and his Goku Uniform greatly amplifies that ability." He said analyzing the battle. Jukuzure stopped sucking on a lollipop and said, "hmm, neat, the monkey should have this in the bag with his new trick." Gamagori looked at the battle and said, "Perhaps that why Lady Satsuki said that she didn't need to see the fight…Unless…" Inumuta looked at the blonde haired man, "do you have a different opinion?" Gamagori just stays silent and watches.

As the fight continues, Ryuko was stuck on the defense. All she could do was block Sanageyama's attacks, but had no way to counter.

"Easy Ryuko..steady " Senkekstu said trying to help his partner."I know….I'm trying but this is the only way to block this guy.." Ryuko said back to the kamui.

Sanageyama smiled in the uniform, "Not bad, but let's see if you can handle this!" He said as his hands reached to his back insisting them into the Cannon like things on his back and when he pulls his hands out, each finger his a kendo sword on the end and then he begins to rotate. His hands spun at high speed. "Shinzako…..Zenbanzaki!" Sanageyama yelled as he let loose a fury of attacks all hitting Ryuko. "Heh I now know all your blocking moves. Even though you can cut through Goku Uniforms, you can't even hit me so You can't beat me!" He said as he pummeled Ryuko.

Ryuko was on the ground breathing hard after the onslaught with Sanageyama laughing, "Oh come on, is that all you got? Man that's so disappointing" he said but stopped when he say Ryuko weakly stand up using her sword as a crutch. "Now that's more like it."

Ryuko had just thought of an idea, "those eyes of his…..can I cover them up?...but with what?..." She thought and then looked down at Senkekstu. Ryuko looked at her kamui, "Senkekstu…I need you to do me a solid." She said as she then whispered her plan to Senkekstu. The black and red kamui instantly replied, "understood, this may be our only chance". When they finished talking, the two saw Sanageyama preparing to attack again and then started their plan with Ryuko cutting a part of Senkekstu off. Mako was in the crowd watching and screamed, "Oh my god!" While Sanageyama yelled, "you're mine!"

However, the part of Senkekstu that was cut off then turned into ribbons covering every hole on the Goku Uniform making Sanageyama blind. "What!? My eyes!" He screamed trying to clear his vision but was unable too causing his kendo sticks to fall of his fingers.

"Alright Here we go!" Ryuko yelled ready to end the fight as her scissor blade shifted into Decapitation Mode. Ryuko rushes Sanageyama screaming, " _ **Finishing Move: Sen I Sōshitsu!**_ " As she cuts through Sanageyama and destroys his uniform with red strands of fiber going into Senkekstu. Sanageyama screamed as he was beaten, "Arrgghhhh!"

The other members Elite 4 watched as their comrade was beaten. Jukuzure was the first to speak, "Oh bummer, the monkey up and lost." With Inumuta saying, "And now we know why Lady Satsuki said that she didn't need to be here to know the outcome."

Mako screamed for her friend as she won, "Ryuko you did it! You beat one of the Elite 4! You're fast, strong, so cool, and Awesome!" She yelled while waving her arms.

However, the celebration didn't last long as Sanageyama stood up with a kendo sword in his hand. "I'm not done with you yet! I'll fight you Naked! Come on!" He yelled but he was instantly hit by the thorny whip of Ira Gamagori relentlessly until he was on his knees with Gamagori screaming, " You are pathetic Sanageyama! You have disgraced the Elite 4!"

As Sanageyama was beaten Mr. Mikisugi said, "so his edge was also his weakness, wonder if he sees the irony in that?"

 _ **Later on that night at Mankanshoku household…**_

Ryuko was in her pjs and was currently ironing Senkekstu.

Senkekstu relaxed as he was ironed, "Yes…..This is Magnificent" Ryuko looked at her uniform, "You really like getting ironed huh?" She said. Senkekstu replied saying with complete happiness, "Yes, it's wonderful it feels like every wrinkle in my body just goes away and my life fibers line up perfectly…one by one." Ryuko smiled and sighed in relief, "I can't believe that plan to blind Sanageyama actually worked."

Senkekstu showed the part of him that was cut and said, "cutting me was rather painful though" Ryuko looked and saw where she cut and apologized, "I'm sorry" but Senkekstu quickly told her that it was alright and that if they hadn't won then he would not have the pleasure of being ironed right now. "Make sure to get behind my Lapels and be thorough" he said Turing and showing the area he meant. Ryuko simply said, "Man you're one demanding uniform before going back to ironing. Mataro had woken up and was talking to his sister about Ryuko talking to her clothes but Mako dismissed him and went back to sleep.

Meanwhile Shiro Lori was irking in his laboratory when the doors suddenly opened. "Huh?" He said looking towards the door and seeing someone walk in. It was non other than Sanageyama.

"Lori…I need to ask a favor of you….."

 _ **Earlier than Day during The fight between Ryuko and Sanageyama…**_

Asura and Satsuki had just arrived at the Kuriyuin Manor.

Satsuki looked at her friend, "I wish you luck as on your mission Asura-kun." She says. "Thank you Satsuki, good luck with your mom" Asura said hugging Satsuki and then heads to the laboratory where he is to be briefed. Satsuki smiles and goes to her mother.

Asura walks into the lab and is instantly tackled to the ground my someone. Asura opens his eyes and sees a girl that seemed to be 17 years old and with tan skin, Black hair and purple eyes. "Oni-chan!" The woman said hugging Asura. Asura smiled and rubbed the girls head, "Hey there Yuki, How are you? Also can you let me go…..You're kinda choking me….." Yuki lets go of her brother and stands up, "sorry Oni-chan and I'm doing good".

Asura stands up from the hug. "I see you've grown some more since I last saw you." He said smiling. Asura looked at his Sister up and down and thought, "yea….she's grown in more ways than one." Yuki was very….blessed. However, Asura and Yuki weren't siblings by blood, they both grew up together and they're families were close. Yuki developed the habit of calling Asura Oni-chan at some point and never quit the habit.

Yuki nodded happily, "Yep! I wanted to impress you the next time I got to see you. You know Revan is here too." Asura looks at her, "Really so he was brought to Japan for this mission huh? Well, we should get to Lady Harime quickly."

Asura and Yuki head deeper into the lab and reach the briefing room.

Nui Harime was waiting along with another teen with dark brown hair, wearing a black trench coat, with no shirt showing off his chest, specially tailored blue jeans and a brown harness with a white sword and was polishing a shotgun with the words "Killers Embrace" on it in red.

Asura looked at the teen and smiled, "So you're here too Revan?" The now identified teen Revan stopped polishing his shotgun and looked at his friend, "Yep, it'll be me, you, and Yuki." Asura nodded, "Good we haven't done that in a while." The two teens shoke hands as Yuki hugged her brother.

Nui decided to start the brief, " Well isn't this lovely hehe you all are gathered together and now you have a mission to get to" she said in her childish sing song voice. The teens all looked at her and got serious. "Excellent, now for your mission. It will be a classic assassination mission. You're target is this man." A holographic image of a man with blonde hair which didn't even look real appeared. "This is Gerald Hidirump. He has been trying to merge with Revocs but was denied repeatedly because of how weak his company is. Also he tried to copy our technology. So Lady Ragyo wants him dead."

The teens all nodded in understanding.

Nui continued to explain saying, "He is in his company's office on the 3rd floor of this building. Have him dead by tomorrow and Lady Ragyo said that killing is allowed." The teens all smiled and nodded. Asura then said, "Don't worry Lady Harime, we will kill him like the others…" Nui smiles at Asura, "Goody, leave when you all are ready!" She said smiling and then skipping off.

The teens got their gear and head to kill their target.

 _ **Meanwhile as Satsuki returned from her talk with her mother-**_

Satsuki and Soroi were walking back into Honnouji Academy when Satsuki sees Sanageyama on his knees with his head bowed and rain pouring in his head. Satsuki looks down at him and says coldly, "I have no time for losers Sanageyama." The man on his knees stayed still and said, "I admit that my eyesight made me cocky, but if you give me another chance my lady, I promise you that I can beat Matoi!" He says with base in his voice. The student council president says in the same tone, "Pathetic…..I have no use for subordinates who lack resolve…" Sanageyama then says with the same power and base, "I have resolve…and her is proof!" Looking up at Satsuki and she sees what he has done, "So you have…."

 _ **-The office building of the Hidirump Corp.-**_

Asura was on the in a black and white tuxedo and walk inside with Revan in a Black and red tuxedo and Yuki in a nice purple dress. Revan looked at Asura, "Why can't we just go guns blazing?" Asura turned to Revan and told him for the 6th time, "I told you that we can't let them try to lock the building down if we just started shooting. We need to be in position first, then you can have fun ok Revan? And give me my damn wallet." He said snatching his wallet from Revan. "Fine..." Yuki looked at Revan, "You know that Oni-chan is right since we don't know what they have up their sleeve."

Asura heads up to the 3rd while Yuki was on the 2nd and Revan was on the first. Asura talked to them their ear pieces, "Everyone ready to go?" The other two replied, "Ready Oni-chan." "Yea. Can I shoot now?" Asura smiled as he walked past 5 dead guards with Stab wounds and heads into the office of Gerald Hidirump, "Well I'm with our target so go ahead and have fun."

Revan smiles and his shotgun and sword form in his hands, "Oh I was waiting for that!" He yelled as he fires the shotgun and starts filling any guard on the first floor with shells while running around stabbing any other guards.

Yuki's eyes light up as she smiles, "Yay!" She says as she walks up to a man pressing her breasts against his chest wraps her arms around his neck. "Hi Handsome~ would you like to spend some time with me?~" she says seductively. The guard mumbles, "H-how much?" Yuki simply smiles and reaches into her cleavage as if she is pulling something out and a katana with a black hilt and guard while having a bright purple blade forms behind her back, " it's just cost a little bit of blood~ " she says stabbing the goes through the stomach. She pulls the blade out and the man coughs up blood before falling over and Yuki starts to kill the other guards on the floor while smiling.

Asura sat down in the man's chair while Gerald was panicking causing his guards were trying to inform him of the situation but he could hear the others getting killed while Asura had a gun pointed to his head. Asura looked at the man, "Man you really are scum huh? I know what you've done. Fraud, Drugs, Human Trafficking, and then you try to merge with us. Pathetic. Now I won't kill you if you confess to every thing you've done and release every victim for that hell. Ok?" Gerald screamed crying and begging, "Ok Please just don't kill me!" He begins to make calls and every is released from the trafficking and Asura records him confess to his misdeeds.

Gerald looks at Asura, "Is that all?" Asura smiled at him, "Yep, that's it. But you're no longer of any use to me so….-BANG!-" A gunshot is heard and the man is knocked back with his head having a single hole in it with blood oozing out. "Well that's that. " Asura gets up and heads downstairs where Revan and Yuki have killed all the guards.

"Well everyone lets go back to the manor" Asura says smiling while Revan smirks. The teens go out while leaving a small sd card with the confession of Gerald Hidirump. " E.K.I.A" Asura says as they leave.

The teens return and Asura waves goodbye before getting on a helicopter back to Honnouji while Revan boards a private jet back to the U.S..

 _ **-The Next Day-**_

Ryuko wakes up and brushes her teeth when she hears a noise and turns around to see a kendo stick with a letter issuing another challenge to Ryuko from the same guy she beat yesterday. Ryuko gets ready and walks to location which looked like some sort of spiky concrete like mini area. Ryuko looked and saw Sanageyama and Satsuki Kuriyuin standing above on a tower.

Ryuko looks at Sanageyama, "I didn't think losers got a second chance around here. Proves what I know. Guess you're just a big softie. Satsuki Kuriyuin…" She says as she then looks up at Satsuki. The student council president looked down at Ryuko, "Let's see how soft you think I am after the fight...Ryuko Matoi"

Sanageyama stays still before saying, "I'm going to show you what happens when you force a man to change." After he finishes talking her activates his transformation. _**"3 Star Goku Uniform: Blade Regelia Mark II!"**_ He says as he transforms into a similar bulky armor kendo suit but something feels different about him but Ryuko can't put her finger on and even Senkekstu warns her about it. "Be careful Ryuko, this doesn't feel the same as before." Ryuko then said, "Well then let's end this quickly." She activated her transformation sequence " _ **Life Fiber Synchronize: Kamui Senkekstu!"**_ After she finishes transforming she apologizes to Senkekstu before cutting a piece of Senkekstu off and using the ribbons to cover the eye holes on the armor. "I've covered all your eye holes again, try using that Tenganstu crap now!" She yells as she descends from the air to cut Sanageyama down from behind.

However, Sanageyama doesn't move anything but his arm and points his fist at Ryuko and a Kendo stick extended out and hit Ryuko with perfect accuracy sending Ryuko flying before crashing and tumbling on the ground. Ryuko gets up confused, "Huh?" Senkekstu noticed something as the ribbons fell off Sanageyama's armor, "Ryuko look.." Said woman looks and sees that There is something wrong with Sanageyama's eyes. Holy crap he's blind now"

 **Flashback**

Sanageyama is in Shiro Lori's lab

"Lori, I need you to sew my eyes shut" Uzu says to the tailor. Lori looks shocked, "What are you crazy, if I do that then you can't use the Tenganstu" he said. Sanageyama looks at him and says, "That's the point….I lost to Matoi because I got cocky and relied on my eyesight. I won't be able to beat her unless you take away my sight!"

 **Back to the Fight**

Satsuki then slammed her sword on the floor and said in her classic tone, "He has realized his mistake and has sacrificed everything to beat you. Keep that in mind Matoi!" Sanageyama now looms menacingly over Ryuko before moving toward her after uttering, "En-garde..." Sanageyama then begins to attack with Ryuko only able to block, "Son of a…. bitch…." Ryuko mutters as she blocks the attacks. Sanageyama then says, "You're starting to gets scared aren't you?" Ryuko then says almost instantly, "like hell I am!" But suddenly losses her breath after Sanageyama attacks with so much force that even though she blocked it, it forced her feet into the ground, "Ack!" Sanageyama continues to speak, "I can tell by your breath and the smell of your sweat. I see what you're thinking clear as day, yea…I can see more clearly, more than I did with my eyes before. I can see EVERYTHING"

Satsuki spoke as she watched the battle, "Shinganstu…the yes of the mind…with his eyes shut, he is even more in sync with his Goku Uniform." As she talks Sanageyama continues to beat down Ryuko. "His Goku Uniform takes the place of his eyes, nose, and ears. He has acquired the power of the Shinganstu. And with that power, no matter his opponent, they can't not escape his attacks!"

"Men, Gon, Koute!" Sanageyama yells as he pummels Ryuko and sends her flying and plants her into the ground. It cause the ground to crack and break while Ryukos scissor blade hoes flying away. Sanageyama approaches her, "With out your blade, you're a sitting duck" Ryuko looked up from the ground and bite down on a small strand of Senkekstu and uses it to sends the strand to catch the blade and she pulls it back and sends it at the back of Sanageyama who easily dodges it. "I told you that I can see everything, so your sad little trick was destined to fail!" He yelled as he beat Ryuko down relentlessly sending her into the ground with only her head exposed. "It's Over…" Sanageyama says as he prepares to deal the final blow.

Before he can land the final blow the attack is block my another sword. "Huh?" Sanageyama said as he then noticed who it was but could feel the malice coming from this person. "Asura?" Satsuki says as she sees that it was him who protected Matoi. Asura doesn't move and has his eyes closed for a few seconds before opening them revealing his eyes glowing red. "Back off my friend monkey." Sanageyama then said, "this is a one on one fight…why are you interfering?" Asura doesn't look at him and glares up at Satsuki who was actually slightly hurt from the gaze from him, "If you want to continue fighting her then you have to go through me! And that includes you, Satsuki!" He says with anger.

"You want to see what my kamui can do?! Fine! Kagekekstu…ready for your first fight?" Even though Ryuko was out of it, her and Senkekstu could still her him and his Kamui. Kagekekstu then spoke, "Yes I am partner." Asura then pulls the pins on his wristbands. " _ **Life Fiber Overdrive: Kamui Kagekekstu!"**_ He says as his clothes start changing. He was now wearing a sleeveless black hoodie with white tribal designs that were glowing, with black shorts that ended past his knee having similar glowing designs as the hoodie, with black fingerless gloves and black shoes.

"It's time for us to fight Kagekekstu!" Asura says holdings his sword in a protective manner with Ryuko behind him.

"Alright I'll fight you too then!" Sanageyama yelled ready to engage him.

 _ **Alright Hello everyone, I'm back. I'm sorry that I've been gone for a year. I have no excuse about my lame ass. But I'm back and I'll be updating, The Salamander and The Mirage Next! Also I decided to remake a poll on my profile so please vote if you're reading my other story as well as this one.**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW AND ALL OF THAT STUFF!**_

 _ **Reaper CHOP!**_


End file.
